


A Boy Who Catches My Eye

by Coldwaughter



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldwaughter/pseuds/Coldwaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song "Fem in a black leather jacket" by Pansy Division. What would happen if Eliot spotted Quentin while on a night out with Margo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boy Who Catches My Eye

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece of fic I've written in a long while, inspired by the song Fem in a black leather jacket by Pansy Division.  
> The fic does jump a little bit at parts and I'm sorry in advance.

Eliot wrapped an arm around Margo's waist, leaning down to sing in her ear, "He's a gem in a black leather jacket and I want to take him home with me." He knew she would relax back against him and they could stay curled up at the end of the bar like this for hours until they inevitably got distracted by the people walking in wearing seemingly less and less.   
"You always go for the pretty ones." She pouted, raising her glass to her lips and taking a small sip. "Not fair. I had my eyes on him." Margo put her drink down and leaned against Eliot more heavily, enjoying the familiarity before he left.  
"Because you're too slow to make a move on them." Eliot returned, grabbing the couple of drinks he had ordered for this very purpose and winking at her. He moved through the crowd easily, lifting the glasses out of the way of getting knocked with a skill honed from years of practice.  
He stopped just in front of the brunet that had spent the better part of the hour looking completely lost in the bar. "You look like you could use one of these. I'll give you a proper course on how to drink, starting from these, the basics, and working my way up. Completely free of charge." He said by means of introduction, putting a drink down. Eliot felt the carefully honed smile come to his face as he settled into the role of the seducer. "Eliot, and you are?"

Eliot took a chance and started to play with the collar of Quentin's shirt, truthfully he hadn't expected to get as far as he had done with him just tonight. He had envisioned a couple of chance meetings, plying the nervous looking boy with alcohol, repeating this until he was allowed to finally take him home. There would have been whispers in his ear, teasing before he left to go back to Margo, drawing Q in like a moth to the flame. He never had any qualms about playing the long game.   
"- and I told her that I couldn't because I was ... Eliot?" Q trailed off, relaxing and leaning closer to Eliot automatically, wishing the older male would stop teasing him like this. Every brush of Eliot's finger over his skin was like lighting and he didn't know how much more of it he could take.   
Eliot smirked and gently brushed some of Q's hair away from his neck, letting his thumb linger just below his ear for the briefest moment. "Yes? I was listening, go on." He moved his hand away but shifted in his seat, unfolding his legs to move that little bit closer to Q, taking pleasure in the way Q's attention was focused firmly on him.  
"K-keep doing that." Quentin asked, eyes flicking between Eliot, the drink in his hand and Eliot's hand that still wasn't back on his neck yet. He didn't want to beg and he was all too aware of the people surrounding them both, dancing and drinking and drunkenly partying but he still couldn't seem to care when Eliot was so close like this. A small part of his brain registered the fact he was completely and utterly drunk, Alice was nowhere to be found and neither was Julia which meant he would struggle getting home and he wasn't too sure about going home with a stranger, even if they were as intoxicating as Eliot seemed to be.  
"This?" Eliot smirked, lips twisting in a way that Quentin would have mused over had he been any more sober. There was something about him, his jaw, that seemed off in some way but he couldn't find it in himself to care, it was Eliot and he could overlook that now. Quentin could have groaned aloud when Eliot finally started touching him again but barely held himself back. 

Quentin sat up, clutching his head and trying to not be sick everywhere. It would be a pain to clean up and he really didn't want to have to deal with that on top of feeling like death. Usually he could handle himself on a night out, he drank a couple of drinks with everyone and then swapped to water for a while before going back onto the alcohol. Last night he didn't have Alice to pace himself with and instead got far too caught up with the far too charming stranger. Q lay back down on the bed and froze when his brain finally caught up with him and he noticed Eliot lying beside him, entirely relaxed in sleep with the sheets resting low enough on his stomach for Quentin to force himself back up again, not willing to risk staying in the bed and doing more he would regret.  
He swore under his breath as he collected his clothes and got dressed quickly, hoping to make a swift exit and forget the night had ever happened. Sneaking downstairs he stopped in the kitchen to have a small bite to eat and hopefully leave a note letting Eliot know clearly that this was a one time thing. He couldn't do this. He had Alice, he couldn't be found out to have done this.   
Quentin's swearing only got louder when he saw Margo sat at the table looking extremely smug and holding out a cup of coffee. "I take it you want this?"


End file.
